Harrion Karstark
3 |Erwähnt in = "Der Prinz von Winterfell" "Vom Feuer geküsst" |Status = Verstorben |Todesursache = An der Seite von Robb Stark im Krieg der Fünf Könige gefallen |Gestorben = , Flusslande |Herkunft = Karholt, Norden |Fraktion = Haus Karstark Haus Stark (Lehnsherr) |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Kultur =Nordmänner |Familie = {Rickard Karstark} - Vater {Torrhen Karstark} - Bruder {Harald Karstark} - Bruder }} Harrion Karstark ist ein Charakter, der in der zweiten und dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones erwähnt wird. Harrion Karstark ist einer von Rickard Karstarks Söhnen. Er kämpft gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und Bruder Torrhen Karstark für Robb Stark im Krieg der Fünf Könige und wird in der Schlacht getötet. In der Serie Staffel 2 Als Robb Stark seine Mutter Catelyn Stark zur Rede stellt, warum sie Jaime Lennister freigelassen hat und sie sich rechtfertigt, erwähnt Rickard Karstark ihr gegenüber, dass er zwei Söhne gehabt hat. Er erwähnt, dass er einen in der Schlacht verloren hat, den anderen an den Königsmörder. Er sagt ihr, er würde sein Leben dafür geben, wenn seine Söhne wieder lebendig wären, auch wenn sie Gefangene wären. Catelyn spricht ihr Mitgefühl für ihn aus, dass Rickard ablehnt, da er sich nicht mehr rächen kann. Staffel 3 Rickard Karstark und eine Handvoll seiner Männer töten Martyn Lennister und Willem Lennister, die als Geiseln in den Kerkern von Schnellwasser festgehalten werden. Rickard rechtfertigt die Tat als Rache für seine Söhne Harrion und Torrhen, was Robb zutiefst missbilligt und ihn für seine Tat hinrichtet. Auftritte In den Büchern Harrion Karstark, auch Harry genannt, ist in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer der älteste Sohn und Erbe von Rickard Karstark. Charakter & Erscheinung Harrion hat einen Bart und wird als grimmig betrachtet. Er trägt einen schwarzen Mantel, der mit weißen Sonnen gemustert ist. A Game of Thrones Harrion begleitet seinen Vater, Lord Rickard, und seine beiden Brüder, Eddard und Torrhen, nach Winterfell, als Robb Stark zu den Bannern ruft. Als die Armee des Nordens bei den Zwillingen aufgeteilt wird, wird Harrion unter das Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton gestellt und marschiert den Königsweg hinunter zu den Furten. Er wird während der Schlacht am Grünen Arm von einem Heckenritter gefangen genommen. A Clash of Kings Als Geisel wird er nach Harrenhal gebracht und dort festgehalten. Tyrion Lennister bietet Harrion und Ser Wylis Manderly im Austausch für Willem Lennister. Während seiner Gefangenschaft wandert Harrion allein auf den Mauern. A Storm of Swords Nach der Einnahme von Harrenhal durch Roose Bolton wird Harrion mit den anderen Gefangenen aus dem Norden freigelassen. Roose entsendet ihn gemeinsam mit Robett Glauer, Ser Helmann Tallhart und weiteren Nordmänner zur Einnahme von Dämmertal. Sein Aufenthaltsort nach der Schlacht von Dämmertal ist nicht bekannt. Nach der Hinrichtung seines Vaters Rickard durch Robb wird Harrion Lord von Karholt. A Feast for Crows Harrion wird in Jungfernteich gefangen gehalten. A Dance with Dragons Arnolf Karstark bekennt sich zu Stannis Baratheon, da er hofft, der Eiserne Thron würde deswegen Harrion exekutieren, was seine Schwester Alys zum Erben von Karholt macht. Der Plan von Arnolf sieht vor, Karholt zu beanspruchen, indem er seinen Sohn Cregan mit Alys vermählt. Sein Bekenntnis zu Stannis ist auch Teil einer Verschwörung mit Roose Bolton; die als Ziel hat, dass sich Arnolf gegen Stannis wendet, sobald er Winterfell erreicht. Arnolfs Plan ist gescheitert, als Jon Schnee eine Ehe zwischen Alys und Sigorn arrangiert, dem Magnar der Thenn, und er einen Raben zu König Stannis schickt, der über Arnolfs Verrat informiert. Sollte Harrion sterben, würde die Herrschaft über Karholt an das neu geschaffene Haus Thenn fallen. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Harrion Karstark es:Harrion Karstark it:Harrion Karstark nl:Harrion Karstark pl:Harrion Karstark ru:Харрион Карстарк zh:哈利昂·卡史塔克 Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Harrion, Karstark Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden)